At The Night
by Me.Sakaenagi
Summary: Tsuna yang baru pulang sekolah langsung di datangi oleh Rokudou Mukuro , dan akhirnya pertemuan mereka berujung .. YAOI. 6927 Lemon/Lime


Title : At the Night

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano-sensei

Pairing : 6927 as Rokudou Mukuro X Tsunayoshi Sawada

Rating : M ?!

Genre : Shounen-ai , romance

Summary : Tsuna yang baru pulang sekolah langsung di datangi oleh Rokudou Mukuro , dan akhirnya pertemuan mereka berujung .. YAOI. 6927 Lemon/Lime

Author note : Fanfic ini sangat sangat sangat yaoi , yang 'gerakan' di sini saya pelajari dari senpai-senpai yaoi saya dan seme-seme saya (?!). wkkwkwkw. Jujur saja sih saya sebenarnya gak mau buat nih fanfic , tapi sebagai percobaan yah.. apa boleh buat. Sekali lagi , KALAU MISALNYA GAK SUKA YAOI lebih baik GAK USAH BACA.. dan fic ini tidak cocok untuk anak-anak. Hanya Untuk 17+ (Tapi di bawah umur segitu jika sudah siap mental , silahkan saja)

Now , on the Fanfic. Don't forget to review it.

Sore hari di namimori, adalah waktu di mana seluruh siswa di Namimori itu untuk pulang kembali ke sangkarnya masing-masing. Dan tentunya juga adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada , salah satu murid namimori , pulang dengan menggendong tasnya yang selalu ia bawa ke sekolah.

Tetapi lain dengan hari-hari lainnya , biasanya tsuna pulang bersama dengan hayato dan yamamoto. Tetapi kedua orang ini mempunya urusan masing-masing. Gokudera harus cepat pulang karena dia akan pergi ke itali karena suatu urusan , dan yamamoto yang harus merawat ayahnya yang lagi di rawat di rumah sakit.

Di tengah jalan , ia bertemu dengan Mukuro yang muncul entah dari mana (?)

"Hai , baru pulang ?" sahut mukuro sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya

Tsuna sempat kaget melihat mukuro karena langsung menyapanya begitu saja , seperti makhluk yang di sebut 'datang tak di jemput , pulang tak di antar'

"Yah , begitulah. Kamu kagetin aku tahu nggak sih ?" kata tsuna sedikit membentak mukuro

Di mata mukuro saat itu , tsuna seperti boneka berjalan yang tak pernah ia lihat. Dengan membentaknya seperti tadi saja , sudah membuat mukuro 'ingin melakukan sesuatu' terhadap tsuna. Tsuna terlihat imut di mata mukuro.

"Yah.. maaf deh tsuna. Aku gak nyangka kamu bakal kaget" mukuro pun mensejajarkan mukanya dengan muka tsuna

"Lagipula kalau kamu terlihat seperti ini.." mengangkat dagu tsuna

"kamu terlihat imut di mataku" mukuro menatap tajam ke arah tsuna.

DEG.. DEG... Tsuna pun menjadi dag-dig-dug karena dagunya di angkat oleh mukuro dan hanya beberapa sentimeter saja , wajahnya dengan wajah mukuro saling bertatapan.

"Ah..tolong jangan menyebutku 'imut'. Aku agak risih mendengarnya". Tsuna pun sedikit memalingkan mukanya.

"Lihat aku tsuna.." mukuro memegang kedua pundak tsuna dan memajukan wajah tsuna menjadi lebih dekat dengan wajahnya.

Pada saat itu , suasana memang lagi romantis. Tidak ada orang di jalan itu , hanya mereka berdua yang ada . Di lengkapi dengan siluet mentari yang akan menyembunyikan wajahnya , menimbulkan keadaan di langit atas berwarna kelambu yang tak bosan untuk di lihat oleh siapapun. Daun dari pohon jati yang berada di atas mereka berdua berguguran dengan perlahan , seolah mengikuti suatu nada musik tertentu. Tak lupa juga beberapa ekor burung yang melantunkan suara kicauannya yang indah untuk di dengar.

"Mukuro.. apa yang.." tsuna pun memberanikan diri melihat mukuro yang terus ada di depannya.

Mukuro yang sudah terlanjur terbawa suasana romantis itu , langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah tsuna. Memang secara perlahan , namun bibir mereka pasti akan bertemu. Mukuro menikmati ciuman panas itu dengan tsuna. Mukuro mengelus kedua belahan pipi tsuna secara lembut dan perlahan . Mereka pun saling melumat satu sama lain. Tsuna pun sedikit membuka mulutnya agar mukuro bisa bermain-main dengan lidahnya. Mukuro pun menjelajahi seluruh bagian indra pengecapan milik tsuna , tak satupun ia lewatkan. Akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas. Mereka pun sedikit terlihat terengah-engah karena ciuman panas tadi.

"Tsuna.." mukuro mengelap bibir tsuna dengan tangannya. Rupanya ciuman tadi menimbulkan 'basah' karena air liur mereka saling bertemu dan menyatu.

"Kalau misalnya kamu mau , kita pergi ke suatu tempat saja" Mukuro segera memegang tangan tsuna.

Seperti terhipnotis oleh ciuman panas tadi , Tsuna pun langsung menganggukkan mukanya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Rupanya ia masih bisa merasakan ciuman panasnya tadi. Mukuro segera berjalan dan tsuna mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka menaiki bus dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah , namun satu hal yang pasti. Itu adalah tempat mereka untuk segera melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka tadi.

Mukuro segera mengeluarkan kunci apartemen itu dan melepaskan tangan tsuna darinya.

CKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka , kamar itu pun begitu gelap. Mukuro menyalakan sklar lampu ruangan itu yang berada di samping pintu masuk.

"Nah , ayo masuk." Mukuro menggaet tangan tsuna yang sepertinya masih bengong karena efek ciuman tadi. Tsuna pun langsung masuk dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat pada saat ia masuk ke kamar itu.

Tsuna duduk di sofa untuk melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruh tas sekolahnya di situ. Mukuro pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air minum untuk tsuna.

"Nih , minumlah dulu." Mukuro menyodorkan minuman itu ke tsuna dan duduk di samping tsuna.

Tsuna pun langsung menghabiskan minuman itu . Oh , mungkin tsuna memang haus (?)

"Ah , terima kasih." Tsuna pun meletakkan gelas minuman itu di meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. ini apartemen mu ?" tsuna segera melihat sekeliling penjuru kamar yang ia jejaki ini.

"Yah , kamu bisa bilang begitu. Aku persiapkan apartemen ini untuk kita berdua." Mukuro pun segera memegang tangan tsuna. Oh , rupanya ia ingin 'terburu-buru.'

Tsuna pun pastinya langsung refleks , mukanya langsung tertuju ke arah mukuro. Mukuro melihat muka tsuna memerah karena tangannya di pegang oleh mukuro.

"Malam ini , kamu terlihat sempurna di mataku". Seperti kejadian tadi , mukuro pun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah tsuna yang jaraknya hanya beberapa sentimeter.

"Mu--Mukuro.." Tsuna pun membisikkan nama itu dengan perlahan , mungkin mukuro pun tidak mendengarnya.

Malam hari , memang waktu yang cocok untuk melanjutkan 'hal' itu tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Bulan menampakkan seluruh wujudnya sehingga terbentuk bundar secara sempurna . Langit di penuhi oleh gelaran tikar bintang yang menggantung di langit atas sana. Cahaya bulan pun memasuki celah gorden ruangan itu sehingga terlihat transparant. Suasana romantis yang memang terjadi seperti sekarang ini. Mukuro memegang pipi kanan tsuna dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah tsuna. Ciuman panas itupun terjadi lagi. Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah terhadap kelakuan mukuro.

_'Biarlah , biarlah mukuro mengambil hak yang bukan seharusnya ia miliki malam ini..' _batin tsuna mengatakan hal itu.

Ciuman mukuro memang se-panas yang ia lakukan tadi sore bersama Tsuna. Sekali lagi , mukuro menjelajahi indera pengecapan milik tsuna. Semua inti bagian itu dijelajahi hingga tidak terlewat sedikitpun. Air Liur mukuro menetes dan menyatu dengan air liur milik tsuna. Tsuna pun sedikit mengerang . Ciuman panas itu pun tidak terlalu lama. Mukuro segera melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia melihat tsuna pipinya memerah.

Mukuro membisikkan sesuatu dengan mesra ke telinga tsuna.

"Kamu tak marah.. aku melakukan ini ?" tanya Mukuro sambil mengenggam erat tangan tsuna.

Tsuna pun tak bergeming sedikitpun. Wajahnya yang memerah itu mungkin menghambat jawaban yang di tunggu oleh mukuro. Tsuna pun memberanikan diri dan mengangguk , yang berarti jawabannya 'iya'.

Mukuro pun langsung menggendong tsuna layaknya gendongan tuan putri yang dilakukan oleh pangerannya. Mukuro membuka salah satu pintu kamar yang ada di ruangan itu. Kamar itu begitu gelap , tetapi tidak terlalu gelap karena kamar itu dimasuki oleh sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui celah gorden berwarna putih itu, yang tergantung di atas langit sana. Mukuro menaruh tsuna di tepi tempat tidur dan mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Tatapan mukuro penuh arti.

"Sekali lagi , kau tak marah aku melakukan ini ?" mukuro membisikkan dengan mesra di telinga tsuna.

Tak memakai lama , tsuna langsung menganggukkan mukanya . Mungkin tsuna sudah siap mental dengan hal ini.

Mukuro segera meniduri tsuna di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengelus-elus pipi tsuna dengan lembut , namun perlahan. Di atas tempat tidur , mukuro membuka kancing baju tsuna. Selagi membuka kancing baju tsuna , mukuro menjilat indra pendengaran tsuna yang berada di sebelah kanan. Tsuna pun mendesah

"Mu.. mukuro.. ahh--" tsuna pun memejamkan matanya dan merasa geli karena indra pendengarannya itu dijilat oleh mukuro.

Tidak sampai di situ , setelah puas mukuro menjilat telinga kanan tsuna , giliran telinga kiri yang mendapat jatah itu. Mukuro menjilat telinga tsuna sampai benar-benar basah , dan menggigitnya dengan perlahan, seperti menggigit benda lunak yang sangat lezat sampai-sampai kamu menjelajahinya dengan berbagai cara.

Setelah yakin kancing baju tsuna sudah terlepas semua , mukuro segera melepaskan baju tsuna dan melemparnya entah kemana. Mukuro memegang tangan tsuna yang mungil itu dan menjilati jari-jarinya satu persatu. Jari jempol, telunjuk , tengah , manis , dan kelingking tak ada yang ia lewatkan.

"Mu..mukuro... ahh..~" tsuna pun mendesah karena geli jarinya yang manis itu di jilati oleh mukuro. Mukuro yang mendengar desahan tsuna itu , malah membuat mukuro makin bergairah. Bukannya makin perlahan , mukuro malah semakin menjadi-jadi menjilat jari-jari kedua tangan tsuna.

Setelah puas dengan jari-jarinya, mukuro segera membangunkan tsuna sehingga terlihat setengah duduk. Mukuro memeluk tsuna dari depan , mengecup kening tsuna dengan lembut dan menjilat kening tsuna itu. Mukuro ingin memulai ciuman panas itu lagi. Lalu ia lagi-lagi , mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir milik tsuna dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Mukuro mengelus-elus pipi tsuna agar tsuna merasa terangsang oleh ciuman panas itu. Tangan mukuro yang sebelah kiri terbuka secara bebas , ia gunakan untuk menjelajahi tubuh tsuna bagian belakang. Tsuna membuka mulutnya agar lidah mukuro leluasa memainkan lidah miliknya. Air liur pun menetes tak bisa di hentikan lagi. Air liur bercampur menjadi satu , kenikmatan ini pun di rasakan oleh mukuro.

Memang memakan waktu agak lama untuk ciuman itu , lama-kelamaan ciuman mukuro menurun dan mengarah ke arah leher tsuna. Tangan kanan mukuro memegang tangan kanan tsuna , sedangkan tangan kiri mukuro menahan badan tsuna supaya ia tidak terdorong oleh ciuman di leher tsuna itu. Sayup-sayup , desahan tsuna pun terdengar.

"aah..aa..hh.. Mu..mukuro..aah.."

Desahan tsuna membuat mukuro semakin terbakar. Mukuro menjilati seluruh bagian leher tsuna , tak satupun ia lewatkan. Tangan kanan mukuro yang semula memegang tangan tsuna , menjadi mengelus-elus leher tsuna di bagian yang lain. Tsuna pun merasa geli karena diperlakukan seperti ini , namun tsuna hanya bisa pasrah terhadap kelakuan mukuro.

Mukuro belum menghentikan serangan itu, tidak memberi kesempatan untuk tsuna agar ia beristirahat sejenak. Keringat tsuna yang bercucuran dengan deras di bagian leher membuat mukuro semakin ingin menjilati leher tsuna. Tsuna yang tak tahan dengan kegelian ini , segera memeluk tubuh mukuro supaya kegeliannya itu tidak menjadi-jadi.

Puas dengan kenikmatan leher tsuna , mukuro pun menyudahi ciumannya itu. Ia melihat tsuna sudah berkeringat. Dalam hati , ia merasa iba terhadap tsuna, tetapi untuk kesenangannya sendiri , cara apapun akan ia lakukan.

"kamu masih mau ?" Mukuro menatap tsuna dengan tatapan lurus.

Tsuna hanya bisa menganggukkan wajahnya lagi. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah ia menerima perlakuan dirinya terhadap mukuro.

"Malam ini , kamu terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku."

Mukuro pun menjilat bibir tsuna dengan lembut dan berkali-kali. Mukuro menahan kedua tangan tsuna agar ia tak bisa memberontak dengan kelakuannya ini. Setelah menikmati bagian wajah tsuna , mukuro menurunkan ciumannya itu ke bagian badan tengah tsuna. Ia meng-grep-grep dada tsuna berkali-kali , mencium dan menjilatinya. Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah . Ia masih belum puas untuk menikmati seluruh bagian tubuh tsuna.

Sembari ia menjelajah tubuh bagian tengah tsuna , satu tangannya yang bebas itu menuju ke arah bagian bawah dan dengan secara liar menjelajahinya tanpa di ketahui oleh tsuna. Tsuna mendesah berat saat mukuro membelai 'bagian terlarang' milik tsuna.

"Mu..mukuroo... hen..tikan.. aah... ahhh.~"

Desahan tsuna membuat mukuro semakin bergairah dan terbakar. Tsuna merasa geli saat mukuro menjelajahi tubuh bagian tengah dan mengelus 'benda terlarang' miliknya. Keringat tsuna semakin menjad-jadi setelah mukuro mengelus 'bagian terlarangnya' itu. Mukuro yang menyadari hal itu , menghentikan menjelajah tubuh bagian tengah tsuna dan mengelus 'bagian terlarangnya' itu.

"Kau sudah siap dengan ini ?" sembari berkata begitu , mukuro mengelap keringat yang ada di bagian wajah tsuna. Lalu ia menjilati keringat tsuna itu. Lalu ia mencium bibir tsuna dengan lembut , tidak bernafsu seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Tsuna yang sepertinya menyadari kehadiran mukuro yang dengan berbaik hati mengelap keringatnya itu , langsung menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Kamu baik sekali. Aku suka dengan kamu yang begini." Mukuro mencium pipi tsuna dan menjilat telinga tsuna sekali lagi.

Tanpa ada komando lagi , mukuro langsung melucuti celana tsuna dengan perlahan , namun pasti. Tsuna hanya bisa memejamkan matanya selagi mukuro membuka celana miliknya itu. Setelah selesai melucuti celana tsuna , mukuro melemparnya entah kemana. Dan sekarang tsuna tidak memakai apa-apa lagi untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya itu.

Rasanya , tidak adil jika hanya tsunalah yang tidak memakai apa-apa di tubuhnya. Di atas kasur , mukuro membuka bajunya serta celananya itu , sehingga tampak pada akhirnya mukuro tidak memakai apa-apa. Setelah melucuti pakaiannya sendiri , mukuro mendekati tsuna dan membelai rambut tsuna , agar tsuna yakin akan kelakuannya ini.

"Kamu masih tahan...?" mukuro membelai rambut tsuna berkali-kali.

Wangi harum yang berasal dari tubuh mukuro sesaat membuat tsuna merasa nyaman. Sesaat , ia telah di bawa oleh mukuro ke langit ke tujuh oleh wangi aroma mukuro itu. Tsuna menyadari wangi ini tidak ia jumpai tadi karena mukuro masih memakai kain yang menutupi tubuh pria itu. Tsuna pun mengangguk , tetapi anggukkannya ini berbeda. Mungkin terasa lebih pasti , di mata mukuro.

Setelah jawaban tsuna tadi , mukuro langsung mengarah ke bagian tubuh bawah tsuna. Tsuna hanya bisa menatap ke langit-langit kamar di atas , ia tak mampu melihat 'benda terlarang' miliknya di jelajahi oleh mukuro.

_'biarlah.. biarlah mukuro mengambil hak yang bukan miliknya malam ini.' _Lagi-lagi ,ia mengatakan hal seperti itu di batinnya. Mungkin sebagai obat penenang.

Mukuro langsung bermain dengan babak berikutnya. Tangan mukuro langsung membelai 'benda terlarang' milik tsuna. Lalu ia mendekat wajahnya ke 'benda' itu dan menjilatnya berkali-kali. Saat itulah desahan tsuna , tetapi kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi , terdengar.

"Ah.. mukuro..Ah...Ohh.... ti..--tidaak.. ah.."

Tsuna meneteskan air matanya karena ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Walau tsuna mendesah berkali-kali pun , mukuro tak ada niat untuk urungkan niatnya itu. Mukuro semakin merajalela. Setelah ia menjilat 'bagian terlarangnya' itu , mukuro mencium 'benda' itu dengan lembut dan perlahan. Kenafsuannya itu semakin bergairah sesaat setelah ia mencium 'benda' itu.

"Oh..o.--hh.. Tid..daak.. Mu..muku..-- roo.. Ahh.."

Mukuro tidak main-main dengan hal ini. Setelah ia mencium nya , ia menjilat lagi 'bagian terlarang' itu. Setelah menjilatnya lagi , lalu memegangnya lagi. Hal ini terjadi berulang kali sampai mukuro merasa puas oleh kesenangannya itu. Tsuna sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan , kadang ia berteriak sesaat jika 'benda terlarangnya' di perlakukan oleh mukuro.

Memang memakan waktu yang agak lama , mukuro akhirnya menyudahi menjelajah tubuh tsuna. Mulutnya yang basah ia lap dengan tangannya. Lalu ia melihat tsuna yang sudah sangat berkeringat. Mukuro merangkak ke arah tsuna dan mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajah tsuna.

"Tsuna.. kamu tidak apa-apa ?" mukuro mengelap sisa keringat tsuna.

"hah.. hah.. hah..."

tsuna masih merasa kecapaian karena kelakuannya yang dilakukan oleh mukuro. Samar-samar , mata tsuna sudah mulai bisa melihat mukuro.

"Oh.. mu-- mukuroo..." secara perlahan , namun pasti. Dengan tangan kanan yang tadi habis di jilat oleh mukuro , tsuna memegang pipi mukuro dengan tangannya itu.

Mukuro memegang pipi tsuna dengan lembut. Lalu mencium telapak tangan tsuna itu.

"Kamu ngantuk ? Kamu tidur saja di sini denganku." Mukuro masih mengelap sisa keringat tsuna yang masih ada di wajahnya.

"Ah , tidak apa-apakah aku tidur di sini ?" tsuna menatap mukuro sambil memegang tangan mukuro yang masih bebas.

"Iya , kamu santai saja."

Mukuro mengambil selimut yang ada di kasur itu. Ia menyelimuti tsuna lalu berbaring di samping tsuna. Setelah berbaring di samping tsuna , tangan mukuro mencapai kepala tsuna dan membenamkan kepala tsuna ke dada mukuro. Samar-samar , tsuna merasa sesak karena kepalanya dibenamkan di dada mukuro. Namun sesak nya itu semakin lama semakin menghilang karena wangi tubuh mukuro yang menghilangkan kesesakannya itu.

Tak lama , tsuna pun tertidur di pelukan mukuro. Begitu tsuna sudah tertidur , mukuro tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kening tsuna. Lalu di susul oleh mukuro , mukuro pun juga tertidur dengan pulasnya , masih dalam keadaan posisi memeluk tsuna di dadanya.

--END--

Gimanaa.. bagus gak ? Ini Fic pertama selesai yang saya buat. Jadi , mohon di review yah. Tenkyuu~


End file.
